Joyride
by alefbt1228
Summary: "But aside from the heat between them, there was something peaceful about it." Set in S3, except Faith didn't turn evil and Buffy didn't go back to Angel.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy, the Vampire Slayer nor the characters in this story.

Faith had been working a lot lately. She had always enjoyed it, but lately, to be fair, she had been exhausting herself. It was not really that the job was physically tiring, it was more of a matter that living on a Hellmouth, things that needed to be dealt with came up. Life came up. Tonight, Buffy had offered to join her on patrol, which had gone as usual, except for a very heavy rain pouring not long after midnight that forced them to shelter in Faith's apartment, it being closer to the cemetery they were patrolling in.

Two or three months had passed ever since they inevitably realized they had feelings for each other and decided to give it a try; and at this point it was a very usual thing that patrolling always ended up at Faith's or Buffy's place when it got too late. Tonight, storming outside as it was, had left them soaking in such way that their shoes left a big trace of water where they walked even after they've gotten to Faith's place. Faith gave Buffy a dry towel and some clothes, and picked some for herself too. One really cool thing –Buffy thought- about being with a girl was that aside from having a girlfriend, Faith and her could actually be just friends at times, so even if they hadn't been completely _physical_ yet, it didn't feel awkward to stay with her after it was late or even leaving some of her own clothes at Faith's. That's why Buffy didn't hesitate to take her clothes off and drying off in front of Faith, who out of respect and surprise, automatically looked away and did the same. It didn't stop them, however, from taking curious peeks at each other in the meantime.

Except for the streetlights that streamed in through the large window, the room was dark and so silent they could almost hear each other breathing. Faith was shaking, partly because she was still cold, and partly because she was nervous as she took a few steps closer to Buffy, slid her arms around her, Buffy with her back turned to Faith, and placed gentle kisses on Buffy's back and shoulder. Buffy stiffened a little and almost imperceptibly shivered at the feel of Faith around her.

"Faith…" she said almost in a plea, her nose grazing the side of Faith's face softly "Faith, you do know I want to be with you, don't you?" Faith's hands drew patterns with her rather short fingernails on the surface of Buffy's abdomen, and Buffy continued not letting the other slaying nod or mutter a word "But I'm not ready for it –it- yet."

Faith got even closer to Buffy's ear, now running her hands over Buffy's arms, and spoke softly and calmly to her ear "It's ok, B. I know you're not, and it's ok. I don't need everything just now," she meant it; she wanted Buffy badly, but she respected her above all else and didn't want to pressure her. She placed another kiss on the blonde's shoulder "I'm happy with the feel of you like this" she looked away for an instant feeling nervous to open up like that "I just want to be close to you, is it okay?"

That being said, Buffy relaxed in the other slayer's arms and her own hands requited Faith's arms as she placed a kiss on Faith's cheek and now turned to face her fully. Buffy's arms rested on Faith's shoulders and so she closed the gap between their lips. It wasn't the easiest thing for either to keep their kisses chaste, especially when there were so little inches of their skin covered by dry underwear, and their hands were everywhere over each other; but aside from the heat between them, there was something peaceful about it. When they pulled away, Buffy took her towel and dried off Faith's hair, to which Faith could only purse her lips in awe. Between light kisses and playful tickles, they helped each other get dressed, Faith in a lazy old t-shirt of some rock band and just her bra and panties underneath, and Buffy in plain sweatpants and a tank top of Faith's. At some point, one of them had turned on the TV and led them both to Faith's bed, where they now rested, their legs tangled and Faith cuddling on top of Buffy's chest. It was too easy to make Buffy squirm with whatever spot Faith's hands found as they half paid attention to whatever movie was on.

"Stop it, Faith!" Buffy chuckled as she also tried to hold back the gasps Faith's hands were causing her "You're going to miss the Grinch saying like a 6-year-old he's not going if he doesn't find something nice to wear."

Faith laughed at the comment "Reminds me of someone before Homecoming." she giggled as she drew closer to Buffy's collarbone, but was stopped by Buffy rolling them over and messing her hair, which lastly turned into gently playing with it. Half watching the movie, Buffy made a pause to look into Faith's eyes. They were so filled with things neither of them were saying. That was something Faith loved about being with Buffy. Faith was not great with words, so the fact that the she and the older slayer had a connection made it clear that there were things –the most essential things- where words weren't needed in order to understand each other, be it the slayer connection or be it a stronger, newer one they had been forming long before they admitted their feelings for each other.

"What?" Buffy smiled.

"Nothing. 's just I know it's been a couple of months, but sometimes I still can't believe you're really here" Faith replied, running her fingers through the blonde's hair and placing a thin strand behind her ear.

The older slayer held herself over Faith with one arm, her other hand taking Faith's full bottom lip delicately between her thumb and her index finger "I can't believe you get to keep your badass reputation. You're such a girl sometimes" she chuckled and kissed Faith lightly.

"And you _love_ that." Faith smirked in her victory, as their lips pressed together in a slow, deep kiss. As they began to meld in the warmth of their skin, Faith felt she had found the relief to her weariness in Buffy's lips, her cheeks, the smell of her hair and just that fire she felt from Buffy making her feel so wanted. Faith's hands teased under Buffy's tank top and little after that, she felt the blonde stop her and rest her head on the younger slayer's forehead.

"Come on, Faith. No relieving any hungry or horny needs tonight" Buffy uttered, Faith burying her face on Buffy's neck but just smiling and breathing Buffy's scent in resignation. Buffy sat up and got up from the bed. "Ok," she leaned back to the bed and placed a little peck on Faith's lips once more "we can relieve your hungry needs and make something to eat. But _we_ are preparing it. I won't let you sit and watch me cook."

"Whaaat? So you forget I can make some fine food myself?" Faith almost dared the older slayer, like when they sparred together and tested their resistance, as she got up and followed Buffy.

"That's what I like to hear." Buffy stated as they walked to the kitchen.

"Does that mean later we can make out some more while we watch some boring movie?" Faith smirked as she held Buffy's waist firmly from behind and pulled her closer. Buffy turned to face her.

"You're impossible." Buffy rolled her eyes grinning like a teenager "And hey! The Grinch is a cool movie." She said as she picked two beers from the bridge and opened for them.

What Faith liked the most about moments like these was how little they needed to talk about deep matters, for every time they touched, or held each other, or kissed, she was reminded of how Buffy was her rest, her relief and her joyride to face all the times life came in the way; and how Buffy, in their silent agreement, or the glances they shared even when they were surrounded by other people, found the way to say "so are you".


End file.
